Kevin Conroy
Kevin Conroy (b. 30 Nov. 1955 in Westbury, New York) is a prolific actor most famous in the DCAU for providing the preformance of Batman. His landmark portrayal, which lasted longer than any other Batman actor (live action or animated) has pressed its stamp on the legacy of the Dark Knight forever. Conroy was the first to use different voices for Batman and Bruce Wayne, which has since been adopted by Rino Romano and Christian Bale. Conroy is the only actor to appear in all televised series. He did not appear in the web-original and . DCAU Filmography File:Batman.png| Batman File:Thomwayne.jpg| Thomas Wayne File:Hardacbatman.jpg| Batman (duplicant) File:Oldbruce.jpg| Old Bruce Wayne File:LordBatman.png| Batman (Justice Lord) File:Joe Chill.jpg| Joe Chill File:Crimson Avenger.png| Crimson Avenger File:Commander Steel.png| Commander Steel * Batman * "On Leather Wings" - "Did you see that?" Cop (uncredited) * "Beware the Gray Ghost" - Thomas Wayne * "Perchance to Dream" - Thomas Wayne * "His Silicon Soul" - Batman (duplicant) Feature films * "Batman: Mask of the Phantasm" - Batman * "Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero" - Batman * Batman Feature film * "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman" - Batman Video games * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu - Batman * Batman: Vengeance - Batman * "World's Finest" - Batman * "Knight Time" - Batman * "The Demon Reborn" - Batman * "Rebirth" - Bruce Wayne/Batman * "Black Out" - Bruce Wayne * "Golem" - Bruce Wayne * "Meltdown" - Bruce Wayne * "Heroes" - Bruce Wayne * "Shriek" - Bruce Wayne * "Dead Man's Hand" - Bruce Wayne * "The Winning Edge" - Bruce Wayne * "Spellbound" - Bruce Wayne * "Disappearing Inque" - Bruce Wayne * "A Touch of Curaré" - Bruce Wayne * "Ascension" - Bruce Wayne * "Splicers" - Bruce Wayne * "Earth Mover" - Bruce Wayne * "Joyride" - Bruce Wayne * "Lost Soul" - Bruce Wayne * "Hidden Agenda" - Bruce Wayne * "Bloodsport" - Bruce Wayne * "Once Burned" - Bruce Wayne * "Hooked Up" - Bruce Wayne * "Rats" - Bruce Wayne * "Mind Games" - Bruce Wayne * "Revenant" - Bruce Wayne * "Babel" - Bruce Wayne * "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot" - Bruce Wayne * "Eyewitness" - Bruce Wayne * "The Last Resort" - Bruce Wayne * "Sneak Peek" - Bruce Wayne * "The Eggbaby" - Bruce Wayne * "Plague" - Bruce Wayne * "April Moon" - Bruce Wayne * "Sentries of the Last Cosmos" - Bruce Wayne * "Payback" - Bruce Wayne * "Where's Terry?" - Bruce Wayne * "Ace in the Hole" - Bruce Wayne * "King's Ransom" - Bruce Wayne * "Untouchable" - Bruce Wayne * "Big Time" - Bruce Wayne * "Out of the Past" - Bruce Wayne * "Speak No Evil" - Bruce Wayne * "The Call" - Bruce Wayne * "Betrayal" - Bruce Wayne * "Curse of the Kobra" - Bruce Wayne * "Countdown" - Bruce Wayne * "Unmasked" - Bruce Wayne Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Bruce Wayne * "Shadows" - Bruce Wayne * "The Big Leagues" - Batman * "Hard as Nails" - Batman * "A League of Their Own" - Batman * "Future Shock" - Batman * "Secret Origins" - Batman * "The Enemy Below" - Batman * "Paradise Lost" - Batman * "The Brave and the Bold" - Batman * "Injustice For All" - Batman * "Fury" - Batman * "A Knight of Shadows" - Batman * "Metamorphosis" - Batman, Cop (uncredited) * "The Savage Time" - Batman * "Twilight" - Batman * "Tabula Rasa" - Batman * "Only a Dream" - Batman * "Maid of Honor" - Batman * "A Better World" - Batman, Batman (Justice Lord) * "Secret Society" - Batman * "Hereafter" - Batman * "Wild Cards" - Batman * "Starcrossed" - Batman, High Council Hawk * "Initiation" - Batman * "For the Man Who Has Everything" - Batman, Joe Chill (uncredited), Thomas Wayne (uncredited) * "Kid Stuff" - Batman * "This Little Piggy" - Batman, Crimson Avenger (uncredited) * "The Greatest Story Never Told" - Batman * "Ultimatum" - Batman * "Dark Heart" - Batman, Atom-Smasher (uncredited) * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" - Batman * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" - Batman/Bruce Wayne * "The Doomsday Sanction" - Batman * "Clash" - Batman * "Panic in the Sky" - Batman * "Divided We Fall" - Batman, Batman (Justice Lord) * "Epilogue" - Batman/Bruce Wayne, "Did you see that?" Cop (uncredited) * "Shadow of the Hawk" - Batman * "Flash and Substance" - Batman * "Dead Reckoning" - Batman * "Destroyer" - Batman, Commander Steel (uncredited) }} Non-DCAU DC Roles Outside the DCAU, Conroy played Batman on two DC Universe Animated Original Movies as well. He also appeared in The Batman as Dick Grayson's father, with Mark Hamill playing Tony Zucco. He also portrayed the character in the 2009 video-game, Batman: Arkham Asylum, alongside Mark Hamill as Joker and Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn. He is confirmed to do so again in the sequel. * The Batman - John Grayson * Batman: Gotham Knight - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Superman/Batman: Public Enemies - Batman * Batman: Arkham Asylum - Batman * Batman: Arkham City - Batman * Batman: The Brave and the Bold - The Phantom Stranger, Batman of Zur-En-Arrh * Superman/Batman: Apocalypse - Batman * DC Universe Online - Batman See Also * List of DCAU actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman * List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold External links * Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Category:Batman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:The New Batman Adventures voice actors Category:The Zeta Project voice actors